Hey Baby, I Think I Wanna Marry You
by lphendersons
Summary: Tike Short one-shot.Canon with Season 2, Episode 8: Furt. Un-BETA'D.


**Hey guys! So, I'm really really sorry for not updating "The Wedding Planner". It took me so much time writing it and I'm so busy with school. Hope this redeems me. And this not checked by my beta reader. Sorry for grammar and wrong spellings. It's not too much Tike. It's just came out of nowhere. Please review. :D**

* * *

><p>"I hate this." Tina loudly grumbled as Kurt tried to polish the designs and embellishments of her neatly pleated red dress for the much-awaited Hummel-Hudson wedding.<p>

"Look, do you really want to wear your gothic dresses to my father's wedding? It would be big fashion faux fas! I wouldn't let that happen, Tina! "Kurt shouted at her, slightly irritated. They have been there for almost two dragging hours and he has barely finished anything. Both were getting hungry and tired but they need to rush things today. Some affairs regarding the ceremony have to be settled today or they won't make it in time. Tina has to be cooperative.

"Okay. Just keep your voice down." She replied while trying to calm herself. She doesn't want to start a fight about dresses.

"Keep yourself steady. I'm almost halfway there." Kurt ordered. He was sewing something that needs to be attached to her dress.

"Okay." She bit her lip softly.

"Are you tired of standing there?" He asked thoughtfully even though he was holding a scissor and a needle.

"Are you kidding me? I should be the one asking you that. You're doing all of this for your dad's happiness." To his ears, she sounded exaggerated.

He brushed his hand. "Nah, this is nothing." He was being modest.

"Actually. I disagree with you." She motioned towards Kurt. She signalled him to sit down on a couch nearby. She continued the talk.

"Kurt, don't be so humble and all. You are taking all the stress and you still manage to help us silly nonsense problems. Appreciate yourself more."

"I'm doing this for my dad, Tina. You know what we went through this year. I'm almost died when I knew about his heart attack, remember? I'll do anything for him. Anything to make him happy."

Tina was speechless. She knew Kurt loved his father, but she's never seen him this passionate before.

"If your dad heard you right now, I swear, he'll be so proud of you." She can feel her tears pooling around her brown eyes. She patted his shoulder. He smiled. He gave his hand to her and stood up.

"Come on. We've got to finish these. My outfit isn't fixed yet." He sighed.

She also stood up from her chair. "Yep. Of course." She grinned.

Getting back to fixing, Kurt has finished her dress was now fully complete.(At last. After 4 hours.) He was now cleaning up the whole place.(It was a complete disaster.) Tina gleefully spun around and around until when he has halted her joy.

"You say that you hate it, but there you are spinning around like a fool." He snickered while picking and folding the spare cloth he had found scattered on the floor.

"I-i-i don't like it! I-i- was just looking at the other d-designs!" She protested and stuttered.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Really!" She swears to God she was blushing because she was caught off-guard.

"You secretly love it because Mike's gonna like it, am I right?" He teased further.

_Give up, Tina. "_Okay, fine. Happy now?" She scoffed.

He didn't reply with words, he just gave a knowing smirk.

* * *

><p>The make-up and hair was a total breeze, Thanks to Ms. Quinn Fabray. She liked her attitude this year. She isn't the same girl on the Cheerios anymore. She was more thoughtful and caring than ever. Anyways, snapping back into reality, she was vocalizing and re-touching the blush on her cheek then suddenly Mike just fleetingly popped out of nowhere. She was sitting in front of the enormous mirror.<p>

"Hey." He greeted, while looking super hot and delici – okay, maybe she shouldn't continue describing.

"Hi." She shyly greeted while producing images on her mind.

He slowly walked towards her. He kind of bended his knees down so his face is in level with hers. His hand rested on her bare shoulders.

"You look great." He complemented her.

"Thanks." She softly muttered while blushing like a schoolgirl. Mike always praises her but every complement makes her blush uncontrollably.

"And in fact, you look more beautiful that the bride."

She nudged him. "Have respect, Mike." She giggled.

And yeah, she ruined her make-up and dress again. Thanks to Mike.

* * *

><p><em><strong> It's a beautiful night; we're looking forward something dumb to do. Hey, baby. I think I wanna marry you...<strong>_

She's shaking and feeling nervous, but Finn's first line of the song eased her a bit.

_**Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby? I think I wanna marry you...**_

She totally admired Rachel and him while they're singing. They're totally adorable.

_**Well, I know this little chapel on the boulevard. We can go-oh-oh. No one will know-oh-oh...**_

Yes, Quinn looks gorgeous and pretty. She's enjoying herself.

_**Oh come on, girl...**_

Tina knows exactly why she bit her lip when Sam sang.

_**Who cares if we're trashed? Got a pocket full of cash, we can blow-oh-oh shots of patron-oh-oh.**_

_**And it's on girl. **_

And it gets more fun when Kurt and Mercedes joined.

_**Don't say no, no, no, no-no. Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah. And we'll go, go, go, go-go...**_

It officially became a party when Puck and Santana walked in, Brittany danced and Artie smoothly sang.

_**If you're ready like I'm ready...**_

It's now their time. She has to sing now. She proceeded to the aisle.

_**Cause it's a beautiful night; we're looking forward something dumb to do...**_

They've talked about what they are going to do for their part and she has actually convinced him to sing, but the actual one was more exciting. As she partially sat down, he jumps like a freaking fish.

She's overjoyed when he faced her, but her world stopped when scoops her up and spins.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you.<strong>_

Yes. They totally mean what they are singing.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Let me know it! Give me story prompts for my drabble series. Bye now! :D XOXO. Also, give me Shushkowitz prompts.**


End file.
